1. Technical Field
Aspects of the invention relates to a data transmission apparatus configured to transmit print data, a printing apparatus configured to receive the print data transmitted from the data transmission apparatus, and a communication system including the data transmission apparatus and the printing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
The communication system of the above-described type has been known. An example of such a system is a facsimile system. In the facsimile system, the data transmission apparatus (i.e., a facsimile machine of a transmitting station) transmits image data representing an image of an original scanned by the facsimile apparatus at the transmitting station to a data reception apparatus (i.e., a facsimile machine at a destination station) serving as a printing apparatus. The data reception apparatus (i.e., the facsimile machine at the destination station) receives the image data from the transmission apparatus, and prints the image on a recording sheet. Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. SHO 61-158261 discloses a facsimile system, in which a facsimile machine at the destination station is powered off when the image data is being received, the facsimile machine transmits data indicating that data is received in an abnormal condition, received date and time, and the page at which the abnormal condition has occurred to the facsimile machine on the transmitting station, thereby requesting for retransmission of the image data.
However, if the recording sheet on which the image is printed is folded or the printed image is thin in its density due to lack of the toner or ink, although the image is not normally printed, the printer does not detect the error condition. In such a case, the retransmission of the image data will not be executed.